hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Ike Hanau (episode)
Ike Hanau (Instinct) is the 20th episode of Season 5 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0, and 113th episode in the series. Synopsis Grover investigates when his oldest and closest friend comes to him for help while Danny and Mindy get locked into a lift with a dead body that needs to be processed immediately before all the evidence is lost. Plot Notes * Jerry Ortega is not seen in this episode. * Danny William's claustrophobia comes out when he is trapped in the elevator. Deaths * Diane Maxwell is pushed off a cliff by her husband, Clay Maxwell. Quotes Dr. Mandy Shaw: Honestly, Detective, I think it's a lost cause. I think we just need to accept the fact that we are stuck in here until someone finds us. Danny Williams: Oh, yeah? When's that gonna be? Dr. Mandy Shaw: Hopefully, before this body starts to get ripe. Danny Williams: Oh, that's funny. Let me explain something to you. Doing nothing is not an option. You think this is funny? It's not funny. I've heard of stories of people getting stuck in elevators for days-- days. Dr. Mandy Shaw: I really don't think that's gonna happen. Danny Williams: (speaking quickly) My cell phone doesn't work, your cell phone doesn't work, the alarm doesn't work. Okay? No one's coming to look at office space because this guy, the office manager, is dead. We have got to be proactive. Dr. Mandy Shaw: Or we can conserve energy. Danny Williams: We got no food, we got no water. (starting to panic) Oxygen level in here is getting very low. Dr. Mandy Shaw: There's plenty of oxygen. Danny Williams: Then why can't I breathe? Dr. Mandy Shaw: Detective? Danny Williams: (almost talking to himself) Can't stay in this place. Can't stay in this box anymore. I can't stay in this box. Dr. Mandy Shaw: What is happening? Danny Williams: All right, look, I am, uh I am very claustrophobic, like, very, very, very claustrophobic. (becoming a little manic) And I've been trying to hold it together, but if I don't get out of this box soon, I'm gonna lose my mind. And I don't want to lose my mind, okay? In fact, I think that right now it's happening. Dr. Mandy Shaw: (talking Danny down from the edge) Okay, okay, okay. Listen to me. Everything is gonna be okay. Danny Williams: Yeah? Dr. Mandy Shaw: Okay, right now, neurotransmitters in your brain have sent the wrong signal.. Danny Williams: Uh-huh? Dr. Mandy Shaw: activating your sympathetic nervous system. You just need to ride this out until your parasympathetic nervous system can restore your body to a normal state. Danny Williams: That's good. Can you do me a favor and speak English, please? Dr. Mandy Shaw: Okay. Your body is lying to you. It's telling you you're in danger, but you're not. You're not. Danny Williams: So it's like a glitch. Dr. Mandy Shaw: Exactly! It's a glitch. Danny Williams: Uh-huh. Dr. Mandy Shaw: That's all. Just a glitch. There's no danger. Danny Williams: No danger. Dr. Mandy Shaw: There's no.. there's no threat, okay? You're completely safe. Danny Williams: Absolutely. Dr. Mandy Shaw: Now just breathe. Just relax. Breathe. There you go. You got it. Danny Williams: Thank you. Dr. Mandy Shaw: You're welcome. It's not often I get to use my medical knowledge to help living people. (after listening to Clay's 911 phone call) Steve McGarrett: If it's a performance, it's a good one. It's convincing. Lou Grover: Yeah. Except where's the sounds of him €œrisking serious injury working his way down to his wife? You'd at least hear some effort. Branches snapping. Rocky terrain breaking loose. And I got another problem. I just talked to a hiker who made a second 911 call. It turns out, she heard Diane scream when she went over the side. But after that nothing. She didn't hear Clay calling out to his wife. If that had been my wife, I'd have been going out of my mind like a maniac, yelling out her name. How come Clay didn't do that? That don't strike you the least bit odd? Steve McGarrett: Oh, it does. Lou Grover: I never seen anybody lie with such confidence, such conviction. If you would've hooked Clay up to a polygraph right then and there, I'm telling you, he would've passed it. But it ain't even so much the lying. Clay knew how to play on this man's emotions. This morning, I'm sitting on the bench outside the M.E.'s office, and I'm listening to him tell me how this went down. And he's talking to me, and he's looking at me, and he's looking me right in the eye, and I'm going for it... until my wife shows up. And I get up and step back, and I watched him handle my wife. And that little voice popped into my head saying, "This guy is playing you." He did this. Now, I can't prove it, but I know. And I'm telling you, I know like I know whose name is on my driver's license! He did this. I know it. Steve McGarrett: Hey. You could've turned away. You could've squashed that little voice in your head. Let your friend walk. But you didn't. Lou Grover: Diane was my friend, too. Trivia * Jorge Garcia is credited, but does not appear. * Continuity issues with the scene where Lou and Steve are at the top of the cliff. Pay attention to how wet and dry their shirts are throughout the scene. It goes back and forth between wet and dry and wet. |- |Mindy Shaw |Amanda Setton |Dr. Bergman's assistant and medical examiner |- |Diane |Kim Wayans | |- |Clay Maxwell |Mykelti Williamson | |- |Richard Yeager |Christian Martin | |- |Jack Tseng |Tommy Chang |HPD Officer (Credited as Tommy H. Chang) Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 5 (2010)